Woody V.S Shrek
Woody V.S Shrek is a SuperMarioLogan movie Uploaded Sep 2nd 2016. Plot It begins with Woody talking to Chef Pee Pee about shrimpos. Shrek is seen using the toilet, Until he smells Woody's shrimpos. Shrek runs off to the Table and eats all of woody's Shrimpos. Woody comes back to his Table , until he screams in terror when His shrimpos are Eaten. He spots shrek in his chair, and Woody starts chasing Him. Woody starts to get Revenge on Him. He went to the fridge, Takes out Shrek's cheesecake, Takes one bite, and Eat's it all up. Shrek smells his Cheesecake, but spots woody on a chair. Shrek becomes so Enraged, He chases woody like what He did when Shrek ate his Shrimpos. Woody hides in his Room and Takes out a Shrimpo. Shrek axes the door like a woodpecker Pecking, then Woody throws a Shrimpo like a Boomerang Which hits shrek in the eye. Woody runs pass him, Shrek throws the Remains of his cheesecake, and it Hits woody on the back. Woody grabs another Shrimpo, And two more, And turns it into a Transformer. The shrimpos start to Punch shrek in the Guts, But Shrek body slams them. Woody starts to Grab his shrimpo Pistol, and Blams Shrek in the Nose. He runs into Woody and bodyslams him, Only to make Him Stronger. Woody starts to Punch and Kick Shrek at the same time, which sent him Flying across the Living room, Shrek gets his Cheesecake box, Slaps it on his Face, Then Woody fell to the Ground. Shrek tells him if "he got any last Words". Shrek goes to the kitchen, Opens a cupboard, and grabs a Knife to Stab woody. Woody starts to say That "He is not going to Give up" Woody starts to Grab his bag of shrimpos, Grabs Twenty, Places two on the floor, Whacks Shrek with them, And surrounds him with 30 More. Shrek Leaps over the Surrounding, But only for Woody to Punch him into a wall. Woody tells him not to Eat his Shrimpos again, as Woody grabs them of the Floor. Shrek apologizes, and goes of to Bed with another Sara lee Cheesecake. Woody snickers that he got Four "Old Friends". Shrek starts to chat with his cheesecake, and he goes off to Sleep. But when he slept, He hears some monster breathing, Revealing to be Four Slendytubbies. Shrek spots them and he screams in a shrill voice, as they Roar at him. After the Rohan plush Question, Woody is about to eat Black Yoshi's KFC Chicken. But sneezes, Revealing he is "Allergic to Fried chicken" (Shrek can be heard screaming and banging on the door Being attacked by the Slendytubbies) Vectors from the Thumbnail. Trivia * This is the first (Pilot) episode of the Rohan plush Show. * Woody placing the Shrimpos in front of shrek like a Circle is like a Reference to the 2007 movie "Spider-Man 3, When Peter Parker places 10 poles in front of Venom. * The reason Rohan made this Episode is because he wants Shrek to retire in SuperMarioLogan and Woody to appear again. * This is the only Rohan plush episode to feature Shrek. Characters *Woody *Shrek *Chef Pee Pee *Black Yoshi * Slendytubbies Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Slendytubbies Episodes